Pride or Love
by mhmartini
Summary: Hiei must choose between his pride and his love when Kurama falls ill.


A/N-I don't own them. Kuwabara lovers should adore this.

Kurama was finishing the dishes after dinner. He was putting the last saucer away, when he grabbed a napkin from the counter and covered his mouth as a coughing fit overtook him. When he could finally draw a breath, he turned to exit the kitchen, only to find a fire demon blocking the doorway, and giving him an appraising look.

"That cough sounds worse, Fox." Hiei commented. Although his tone was wry, his crimson eyes betrayed his deep concern.

"It's nothing, Hiei, just a chest cold." Kurama assured his smaller partner.

"I've heard sick ningen before, and they do not sound like that. Something is wrong, Fox." the hiyoukai persisted.

"Relax, Hiei, I'll be fine." the kitsune answered. Reluctantly, the fire demon dropped the topic, and the two mates entered their living room.

The demons decided on a movie to watch and snuggled up together on their sofa. "Hiei?" Kurama mused. "Did you ever think you would find yourself in Ningenkai, sitting on ningen furniture, watching a ningen movie, cuddled up to a ningen?" The fox stretched sleepily as he asked this, and wrapped his arms more securely around the hiyoukai.

You are no ningen, Kurama." Hiei replied, returning the embrace. "The rest I can tolerate when I'm with you."

Kurama smiled and snuggled even closer. "This body is ningen, Hiei."

"I know you, Kurama. Though the body may be part ningen, your demon spirit is dominant." Hiei replied as the kitsune tried to press even closer to him. "Kurama, what are you doing?" the somewhat squished hiyoukai finally asked.

"I'm cold, Love." Kurama mumbled into Hiei's chest. The fire demon wrapped his arms more securely around his lover to warm him, but stopped.

"Kurama, how can you be cold when your body is so warm?" he asked. Kurama did not answer. Hiei reached his hand under Kurama's chin and gently lifted the fox's face to look at him. Kurama had fallen asleep. Hiei frowned. His fox had fallen asleep several times in the past few days and had seemed very lethargic when he was awake. Thinking back, Hiei recalled seeing the kitsune put on an extra sweater or jacket a few times as well, despite the pleasantly warm weather. Tonight had been the first time that the red head had actually mentioned being cold. Kurama had also eaten very little over the past couple of days. Kurama began to cough in his sleep. Concerned, Hiei roused his lover.

"Kurama? Fox, wake up." Bleary green eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times before finally focusing on the youkai. Kurama yawned and began to shiver.

"Fox, I don't think you're alright." Hiei said. Kurama shook his head.

I'm fine; chills are common with a cold." the fox protested, then began coughing uncontrollably again.

"Kurama, I don't know much about these ningen 'cold' things, but the last time you had one was nothing like this. I think you should see a healer." Hiei suggested.

"Yukina is away, and so is Genkai. The only way to reach Botan is through the communication mirror. Yusuke has that, and he is vacation with Keiko and her family." Kurama pointed out.

"Okay. So go to a human healer." Hiei countered. He hated human healers, but he was getting more and more concerned about his beloved. He gently brushed the red bangs from the fox's face. Although Kurama was still shivering almost convulsively, there was a light sheen of sweat on his face, and he seemed somewhat out of breath.

"Fine, Love. I'll go tomorrow." Kurama acquiesced. When Hiei opened his mouth to protest, Kurama forestalled the argument by simply stating, "The doctors' offices are closed now, Hiei."

Defeated, the fire demon merely nodded. "Then we should go to bed." he offered. He gently prodded the kitsune who was already falling asleep again. Carefully he lifted his semiconscious mate and carried him to the bedroom.

Hiei changed Kurama into his robe and slid him under the covers. Half awake, Kurama did not protest. The fox felt as if all his energy had suddenly fled his body. As Hiei lay down next to him, Kurama sleepily admitted, "I think maybe I should see the doctor tomorrow. Maybe you're right, Hiei."

Hiei hugged the fox closer. "Of course I'm right; I'm always right. Now rest. I love you."

"Love you, too." Kurama mumbled as he snuggled into the fire demon's embrace. Within seconds the kitsune was sound asleep. Hiei remained awake for awhile, feeling the slumbering form shiver in his arms. Finally he, too, fell asleep.

A few hours later, Hiei suddenly awoke. Reaching out with his senses, he could feel no danger. He was wondering what had disturbed him when a wheezing, rattling gasp to his right drew his attention.

Kurama was still asleep. The kitsune lay on his back. His chest rose and fell irregularly and his breathing was shallow and labored. His lips had a slightly blue tinge to them. Startled, Hiei called to his sleeping lover to awaken him.

"Fox?" No response. "Fox, wake up." Nothing. "Kurama!" Hiei placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder to rouse him and was startled at the fox's body temperature; he was much hotter than he should have been. Shaking Kurama's shoulder urgently, hiei called louder, "Kurama! Wake up!." The red head did not stir.

Hiei's feeling of alarm changed to panic as a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. His mate was in serious trouble. Hiei had limited healing skills and he knew this was beyond his capabilities. His first impulse would be to grab the fox and flit to the temple for help from Yukina. But the ice maiden, and all the other healers he knew, were out of reach. Kurama had said earlier that the human doctors' offices were closed. Hiei knew humans had hospitals, but he wasn't sure how to go about using one. He recalled Shiori calling for an ambulance once when Kurama was injured, but Hiei did not know how to contact them.

All of these thoughts flew through Hiei's head in a matter of seconds. Quickly he grabbed the phone and dialed Shiori's number. The phone rang a few times before a cheerful message announced that no one was available. When the beep sounded, Hiei called loudly for someone to answer the phone. There was no response.

Hiei hung up and looked back at his fox. The unconscious kitsune was still in obvious distress. Desperately, Hiei looked through the list of commonly called numbers on speed dial. One name caught his attention. Hiei paused. He hated the situation he was in, and considered another option, ANY other option. A gurgling gasp from the bed made his decision for him. The hiyoukai pushed the button, closed his eyes, and prepared for the most painful thing he had ever done.

The phone rang once, twice, then it was picked up. "Yeah?" a disgruntled female voice asked, sounding somewhat drunk.

Hiei took a deep breath. "Is...The Oaf there?"

"Yeah, sure." the voice replied. Hiei could hear the voice call out, "Hey, Kazuma! Bro! Wake your sorry butt up! Phone call!"

After a few more minutes a tired, loud voice came on the line. "Who is this?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's me..." Hiei began.

"Me? Oh, hi, Me. Nice to hear from you at...what time is it? Who cares. It's nighttime, Me, so maybe you should try calling in the daytime." Kuwabara grumbled.

"You are such an oaf." Hiei spat.

"Shrimp? What the... Get off my phone, and don't bother me! I'm gonna make you pay for wakin' me up. When the sun comes up, you're goin' down!"

Hiei cut him off. "Shut up and listen! As enchanting as your hollow threats may be, I did not call you to listen to some self important monologue."

"You know, you're really rude to have called me at all. Usually only friends call each other, and usually not in the middle of the night. I should..." Kuwabara ranted.

"Kurama's sick." Hiei interjected.

"..beat you to a...wait...what?" Kuwabara trailed off, positive he had misheard the demon.

"Kurama is sick." Hiei repeated.

"Nice joke, Shrimp. Kurama's too healthy to get sick. Besides, even if he was, you would never call me." the carrot top stated.

"There is no one else." Hiei said. "All the Reiki healers I trust are away. So are the detective and Kurama's human mother. I need your...help." the hiyoukai admitted through clenched teeth.

"You're serious, huh?" Kuwabara said, subdued. "What's going on with Kurama?"

"He's been sick. He said it's just a cold. Tonight he fell asleep early. Now I can't wake him, and he can barely breathe. His body is far too hot as well." Hiei summarized.

Okay, Shrimp, call this number and ask for an ambulance. Tell them whatever they ask. I'll meet you at the hospital." Kuwabara directed, and gave Hiei the emergency number to call. Hiei responded with a quick "Hn." and called for the ambulance.

While he was waiting, Hiei put on a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. His wait was not a long one. Within minutes a large white ambulance with flashing red lights pulled into the Minamino driveway. Hiei opened the door, eyeing the paramedics with distrust. Silently he turned and led the way to the bedroom.

Once they entered the room, the medics burst into a flurry of activity. Hiei had to hold himself back when the strangers began poking and prodding his mate's still form. As they checked various vital signs, the medics called out a few phrases. Hiei could make no sense of "104.2", "62bpm", and "75, shallow, diminished breath sounds". Against his instinct to start killing intruders into his home, the fire demon stood and watched these strange things occurred.

Finally the medics were ready to move the fox. The carefully loaded him onto a stretcher and strapped him in. Hiei trailed behind them as they made their way down the stairs and out to the ambulance. Once the gurney was loaded, the staff allowed Hiei to accompany them, and they sped off to the hospital.

When they reached the emergency room, the flurry of activity began anew. Kurama was whisked away into a curtained off area, and a nurse handed Hiei a clipboard full of papers to be filled out. Completely disoriented, the hiyoukai began to stare unseeing at his surroundings. A hand landed heavily on Hiei's shoulder, causing the youkai to jump.

"Oi, Shrimp, time to switch to decaf!" came a rough voice from behind the small demon. Hiei whirled around and looked at the source of the sound.

Kuwabara was out of breath and disheveled. He had jogged the whole way to the hospital since his sister was too drunk to drive him. The whole way there he had wondered if this was some joke, and how to get back at Hiei when he saw him for calling in the middle of the night. Any such plans died when he got a good look at his teammate.

Hiei stood before him, wide-eyed and silent. The usual scowl was gone, replaced with a vacant stare. Normally it would have been impossible to sneak up behind the fire demon, or to catch him by surprise, as kuwabara had just done. If anyone did succeed, the response would be lethal. Now Hiei just stood there, like a cow caught in the headlight of an oncoming train, with his arms hanging at his sides, hands clutching a clipboard and pen.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked nervously. At the sound of the familiar voice, the demon tilted his head up to look at the taller boy's face. Recognition dawned as the crimson eyes narrowed and the old, familiar scowl crept into place. "Where's Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, relieved that Hiei was himself again. As abrasive as the fire demon was, seeing him so lost and almost...frightened unsettled the carrot top.

"They took him in there." Hiei said, gesturing at the curtain. Then he held up the clipboard. "They want to me to fill these out." Kuwabara nodded, and the two headed into the waiting room.

Hiei had just finished the last of the many forms when a nurse entered the waiting are. Minamino?" she called out. Hiei stood and approached her, followed by Kuwabara. "You're with Shuuichi Minamino?" she asked pleasantly. When Hiei nodded, she motioned for him to follow her. Both teammates followed along.

The nurse led them into an office to wait for the doctor, and took the completed forms. After a few minutes, a handsome young man in a perfectly clean, white lab coat entered and introduced himself as the doctor. He began to give the two boys and update as he paged through the paperwork Hiei had filled out.

"So it seems your friend, Shuuichi, is very sick. He presented unconscious, with a high fever, labored breathing, and diminished breath sounds. We've taken some x-rays, and we have determined that he has a severe case of pneumonia. His condition is critical and requires immediate care." The doctor pause at one page and scanned it for the information he sought. "I see here you are related to Shuuichi by...mate? You are his mate? As in friend or life partner?" the doctor asked, raising his gaze to the impatient hiyoukai before him.

"As in lover." Hiei supplied. "Now what are you going to do to make him better?"

Ignoring Hiei's question, the doctor arose and went to the small sink in the room and began to wash his hands. "Have you both been tested recently?" the doctor asked coldly as he focused on scrubbing each finger.

"Tested for what? I want to know what is going on." Hiei said venomously.

"Hm." the doctor said, again ignoring Hiei's query. After thoroughly drying his hands, the young physician picked up the phone on the desk and dialed a few numbers. With a furtive glance at the duo before him, he turned his back and began speaking in a low voice. Hiei could hear every word of the conversation, but the meaning eluded him. Kuwabara could only make out snippets, but the meaning was crystal clear to the human, and it enraged him.

"Minamino...gay...not tested...low priority...hold treatment."

When the doctor hung up the phone and turned around, he smiled and asked both boys to wait in the waiting room; someone would be with them in a little while.

Hiei was angry that his questions were still being ignored. He knew his fox had received treatment at this hospital before, but this doctor cast an aura that caused the hiyoukai to distrust him. Kuwabara was positively irate. The carrot top leapt to his feet and fixed the doctor with a glare that rivaled even Hiei's. He demanded in a loud voice, "What the heck do you think you're doing? Our friend is not low priority! You just said he was in critical shape and needed care right away. Now you're putting him at the end of the line?"

The doctor looked at the tall boy disdainfully. "Who are you, another 'mate'?" he spat rudely.

Hiei bristled at the derogatory tone the doctor applied to the coveted title of 'mate' . Before he could react, Kuwabara bellowed, "No way! I'm engaged the Shrimp's sister." At this the taller boy pointed at Hiei. The youkai glared at him, but did not disagree. "That's beside the point anyway," Kuwabara continued. "Our friend is very sick, and this is a hospital, so go make him better!"

The doctor leaned over the desk, glaring at the teenager before him. "This is a hospital, and we treat many patients. We do not have the resources to prolong terminally ill patients' lives indefinitely, and I will not expose my staff to end stage AIDS."

"He doesn't have AIDS, you homophobic jackass!" Kuwabara yelled.

"He is homosexual, not tested, and presented with the most common manifestation of the disease. I say it's AIDS!" the doctor yelled back.

"They're exclusive and have never been with anyone else, so I say you're full of crap! If you don't believe me, freaking test him! I know there's a quick results test available now! Don't just jump to some random, bigoted conclusion! You're SUPPOSED to be a doctor!" Kuwabara shouted.

The doctor drew back at this, and stated in a calm, collected voice, "Get out of my office. I don't need kids telling me how to do my job. When you've seen everything I have, you will understand why I want to protect my staff from these diseases. Now leave."

Kuwabara stepped back as well. "Fine." he said, and he turned and stormed out of the office and straight over to the triage desk. Hiei was completely confused by the exchange. It was apparent that the doctor was not going to make his fox well. It was also apparent that threats would not convince him otherwise. Hiei was tempted to get more...persuasive than Kuwabara had, but it occurred to the hiyoukai that the doctor could not treat Kurama without his arms or eyes intact. He had no idea what the crazy ningen had been screaming about. He heard them say 'AIDS', but Kurama had pneumonia. Hiei did not understand the connection between the two. By the time he reached the triage desk, Kuwabara was complaining loudly to the triage nurse about the doctor handling Kurama's case.

The triage nurse had fielded many complaints in her time in the ER. The tall boy seemed to have a very valid issue; she had heard the exchange behind the closed office door (everyone had heard it) but at this time of early morning, there was no supervisor on duty capable of handling the situation other than the very doctor about whom the boy was complaining. She suggested that the file a complaint form and someone would call them in the morning when the first shift began.

"But his condition is critical; we may not have until morning." Kuwabara said softly, defeat in his voice.

A young lady in a white coat standing behind the helpless triage nurse turned to the two boys and spoke. "I am Doctor Phelps. I think I can help your friend. I heard your argument with the other doctor, and if he will sign the case over, I will take over managing your friend's care." She looked at Hiei. "Will you agree to be tested immediately?"

"Will it help him?" the hiyoukai asked.

"Yes." the doctor replied. Hiei nodded. Within moments a nurse had whisked him into a chair and tied a band around his upper arm. Hiei restrained himself from any violent reactions as the nurse stuck a needle into his arm and expertly drew a blood sample. In no time Hiei was again seated in the waiting room next to Kuwabara, examining the funny little thing stuck to his arm. The nurse had called it a band-aid.

"What is the importance of this 'testing' they keep talking about?' Hiei wondered aloud.

"It's a test for a disease called HIV." Kuwabara answered.

"HIV? What happened to pneumonia and AIDS?" the fire demon asked irritably. "Damn confusing ningen ailments."

Kuwabara looked at his teammate. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Hiei was from a world completely different from Ningenkai. The youkai had adapted to life in the human world so well, when he did not know something so commonplace it was awkward. Then again, many humans didn't really know the facts about their own health issues. Kuwabara explained the disease to his companion.

"HIV is a disease that basically kills your immune system. Then any little sickness, even a cold can become fatal. That's when it becomes AIDS." he summarized.

"Huh?" Hiei asked, more confused than ever.

"Okay, let's start over." Kuwabara said, trying to remember what his health teacher had told the class. "HIV is the disease that a human gets. It's a thing called a retrovirus. It's spread by body fluid. You can get it exchanging body fluid with someone who is already infected."

"Like slaughtering them and drinking their blood?" Hiei supplied. Kuwabara paled to a light shade of green.

"Um, yeah, I guess that would count as and exchange of body fluids. But here in Human World that's not too common. Often people get the disease by having sex with an infected partner. You can also get it by using dirty needles and blood exchange." Kuwabara said.

"Kurama has had transfusions. That's blood exchange." Hiei said softly, his voice tight and worried.

"Usually transfusion blood is screened before it's used, so that is a pretty safe procedure these days. But let's say two people get into a car accident and bleed on each other. One could get it if the infected blood gets into an open wound. Any exchange of fluids can transmit it. Oh yeah, except kissing. They haven't found any cases transmitted by kissing." Kuwabara explained.

"So, what does this have to do with Kurama's pneumonia?" Hiei asked.

"When a person with HIV gets sick, they get really, really sick because their body can;t fight the sickness off. That's when HIV becomes AIDS. One of the most common things is for and HIV carrier to catch a cold. Usually a cold goes away in about a week. But for an HIV positive person it often becomes much worse, turning into pneumonia and becoming life threatening."

"So why did Doctor Idiot not react until he found out Kurama and I are mates?" Hiei pressed, still not seeing the connection.

"HIV and AIDS seem more common among homosexuals and drug user. But really, everybody can get it if they aren't careful. Our teacher said the best defense against this disease is knowledge. You would thing the so-called doctor would know that. Um, Hiei? There's no smoking in the hospital." Kuwabara said, pointing at Hiei's warded arm, which had begun to smoke. Hiei quickly reigned in his fury. That fool of a doctor's bigotry could have cost his fox's life.

Before Hiei could plan his revenge, Doctor Phelps approached and motioned him into a secluded alcove. "I have good news. Both you and Shuuichi tested negative. We ran a whole panel, and you are both free of any intimately communicable disease. We have Shuuichi on a high dose of broad-spectrum antibiotic and on oxygen. We'll be admitting him and moving him up to the respiratory care unit shortly." she told the hiyoukai.

"So I can see him?" Hiei asked eagerly.

"Not yet. We still need to tap his chest and drain off the excess fluid. That will help him to breathe better. Once that's done, and his temperature comes down, he should wake up. You can visit him once we transfer him upstairs. It shouldn't be too much longer." she said.

"Hiei nodded. "One more question, Doctor Phelps." he said. She nodded. "What is the name of the 'doctor' who was originally handling this case?"

"Doctor Ishimuro." she answered, and then turned to resume Kurama's care. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

The hiyoukai returned to his seat beside the taller human boy. "He's clean, and they are taking care of him." he said without sitting down. "I will be right back." Without another word Hiei disappeared. About ten minutes later he returned with a satisfied smirk on his face. When Kuwabara asked where he had gone, Hiei just ignored him. Finally the teen gave up.

After more waiting, Kuwabara asked a question that had been bothering him since the argument with the first doctor. "You guys are, uh, exclusive, right?" Hiei glared, and nodded. Kuwabara continued, thinking that at least if the Shrimp beat him up, he was already in the hospital. "And, uh, you guys haven't been with anyone else, right? I mean in these bodies, since Kurama turned human and you...uh...since forever? I mean, uh, that's what I told the doctor. But is it true?" Hiei narrowed his eyes to mere slits and fixed Kuwabara with a glare. Very slightly, the hiyoukai inclined his head. "Then you had nothing to worry about. No matter if you're gay or straight or demon, if you're both clean and monogamous, then you can't get the disease from each other. It isn't caused by being with another guy." Hiei just rolled his eyes and looked away from the taller boy. Inside, however, the hiyoukai felt relieved that he had not endangered his fox.

After another two hours, a nurse came over to the two boys. "You're here with Shuuichi Minamino?" she asked timidly. Hiei nodded. "He's been moved upstairs to a room. Please come with me." She led Hiei and Kuwabara deeper into the hospital.

When Hiei entered room 429, he was relieved to see his fox in the bed. He had not seen his mate since they had entered the emergency room hours before. Kurama was still unconscious. His color was normal, and his lips were pink instead of purplish-blue. He was breathing evenly in deep breaths. There was an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. An IV line ran into the back of his left hand, slowly feeding saline and antibiotics into his vein. A little clip with a red light glowing in it clung to one finger of his right hand as it monitored the level of oxygen in his blood. The head of the bed was inclined part way and the covers were folded back. Only the sheet was tucked up around Kurama's waist since he was already too warm. He was wearing a loose hospital gown. His robe was folded and laid across the foot of the bed.

Hiei approached the bed silently. Creeping around the sleeping fox, he pulled up a chair and sat down to wait for his lover to awaken. When he looked up a few minutes later, he saw Kuwabara still hovering in the doorway uncertainly. "Come in and sit down." he said quietly, and not too unkindly. The taller boy entered the room, drew up a chair, and sat by the foot of the bed. Hiei grasped Kurama's right hand gingerly, careful not to disturb the little clip. The mask of cynicism and indifference fell from his face as he gazed at the slumbering fox. A hint of a smile touched the hiyoukai's lips. Deciding that this was a private moment, Kuwabara averted his gaze to the window. "Hey, the sun is up." he remarked idly.

Hiei looked up at the bright rays just beginning to shine into the window. He realized with a start that Kuwabara had spent the whole night helping him, despite their rivalry. The carrot-top's actions had probably also saved Kurama's life. The fire demon felt a stirring of gratitude, much to his dismay.

"Oaf..uh, Kuwabara," he started, stumbling over the boy's actual name. "You uh, I mean, I...wanted to say..." Hiei trailed off. He was trying to form the words, but they just would not come out. Kuwabara looked at the demon before in shock. After a few seconds Hiei tried again. "Than...Tha.."

"Don't sweat it, Shorty. It's what teammates do. I'm glad Kurama's gonna be okay." Kuwabara said, saving Hiei the humility of thanking him. The fact that the demon had tried was enough for him. Hiei nodded and returned his gaze to his mate.

After a little over an hour, Kurama began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around uncomprehendingly. When he saw Hiei he smiled and tried to sit up, only to find that he had no strength and there was a mask of some sort on his face. Even the small attempt to move to an upright position drained the fox and left him out of breath.

Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Hiei said softly. "Don't try to move. Just relax. Kurama looked around again, realizing that he was not at home, not in his bed. Hiei saw his confusion. "You're in the hospital, Kurama. You have pneumonia. The doctor said you'll be alright, but you need to rest. Don't move, and don;t try to speak. Just breathe." Kurama smiled his understanding. The fox's gaze wandered to the other form in the room. To his great surprise, he recognized Kuwabara snoozing in the other chair.

"I didn't know how to get you help when I couldn't wake you up last night, Fox. He helped me. He stayed all night to make sure you were cared for properly." Kurama looked at Hiei with obvious confusion on his features. "I'll explain later. Right now, there's nothing to worry about. The doctors tested us both for 'communicable diseases', and we're both clean." Hiei assured his mate, as he reached out to tuck a stray strand of red hair behind the kitsune's ear.

Kurama looked at the band-aid still sticking to his mate's arm. In a haggard, weak voice he said, "You...let them...take...your blood? Why?"

Hiei looked at his arm, then to his mate. "They said it would help you, Fox." he replied softly. Kurama smiled at this. Sometimes the little demon could be so...perfectly wonderful.

"I called your mother, and she will be here shortly. She's worried, but I told her you would be fine. The doctor said you should be able to come home in a few days." Hiei said. Kurama smiled slightly and relaxed, closing his eyes. Things were going to work out just fine.

In the staff parking deck below the hospital, a disgruntled doctor made his way to his assigned parking spot. He had had a very trying morning. First a group of punk kids came in. They not only dared to question his judgment, the tall boy yelled so loudly that everyone in the entire ER heard the confrontation. After that, every patient he was assigned demanded an alternative doctor. Then that annoying upstart, Doctor Phelps, had taken over the case. She had tested the boy, who had turned out not to have any type of communicable disease. His supervisor, upon coming in for first shift and reading the list of complaints against him, as well as the case history on the boy that started this all, informed the doctor that he would be conducting a full inquiry into this matter. The doctor was on unpaid suspension until the inquiry was concluded, and would probably lose his job over this incident. The doctor took out his keys as approached his parking spot, grumbling the whole way. He stopped and stared in confusion. This was his spot, the tag clearly said "Doctor Ishimuro". He was certain he had parked there last night when he came to work. But now, instead of his brand new, imported lamborghini, all that remained in the parking space was a heap of charred ashes with a few strange, black flames licking upwards.

A/N-okay, I did not start this as an AIDS awareness thing, I just wanted to have Hiei be unable to save Kurama and have to turn to his rival for help (thus the choice of Pride or Love). But it lent itself so beautifully to a story with an actual moral, I couldn't let it go. I hope it didn't get too preachy. The moral is (I guess) be informed and be safe (and if that doesn't work, torch the doctor's expensive, new car!). No really, I hope you enjoyed it for both what I intended it to be and what it became. Please review.

PS-I don't write much about Kuwabara. He really is a nice guy, he's just kinda plain. So I wrote this to show off his honorable side. I doubt I will write another featuring him for the sole reason that typing the long word 'Kuwabara' so dang many times is a pain in the as...uh...fingertips. So I hope the Kuwa -lovers enjoyed it. R&R.


End file.
